Mardi Gras sur les pistes
by Iroko
Summary: Mardi Gras sur les pistes de ski, on peut croiser toutes sortes d'animaux. Comme des lapins par exemple.


Titre : Mardi Gras sur les pistes

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, Hilde/Wufei/Sally

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Blabla de l'auteur : Alors mardi gras sur les pistes j'ai vu : des vaches, un dalmatien, un cochon, un pingouin et un lapin. Sauf que c'était en 2007 ^^. C'est fou ce qu'on retrouve au fin fond des tiroirs de sa mémoire… et qu'il faut ensuite retrouver au beau milieu des multiples supports de sauvegarde, pour une fois que j'avais pas commencé au crayon sur une feuille.

**Mardi Gras sur les pistes**

POOV de ?

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela m'arrive ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter pareille punition ? Je ne pourrais jamais supporter cette torture. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? Si seulement j'avais gagné. Encore heureux qu'on ne puisse pas me reconnaître et que j'ai réussi à cacher l'appareil photo. Mais que j'ai honte ! J'en viens à me demander si on ne peut pas effectivement mourir de honte. Si ils s'avisent de parler de cette histoire à qui que se soit, je les trucide !

FIN POOV

- Allez Heero, fait pas la tête.

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir moi !

- Tu ne risques pas. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me retrouver dans une tenue aussi déshonorante. Et tu n'avais qu'à pas te laisser avoir. Relever un défi avec gage à la clef pour le perdant, juste avant le mardi gras, c'est vraiment stupide.

- (regard-plus-mortel-que-la-mort-elle-même)

- Mais j'avoue que je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il puisse te donner un gage aussi horrible.

- (regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-même-à-des-années-lumières envers le concerné)

- (petit sourire en coin du dit concerné)

- Enfin ce n'est qu'une mauvaise journée à passer.

- Parle pour toi !

- Eh ! Et la honte d'être vu à skier avec un lapin ? Surtout que les gens voient mon visage, alors que toi tu es entièrement dissimulé par ton costume.

- C'est ça plains-toi en plus. Mais pourquoi j'ai de tels amis ?

- Parce que tu fais fuir la plupart des gens avec ton air de banquise ?

- Je connais un chinois qui ne fait pas mieux.

- Désolé, mais je n'ais pas de difficultés à faire connaissance. Seulement je donne difficilement ma confiance.

- C'est surtout que tu es trop fier et si on rajoute ton machisme y a pas à s'étonner que t'ais jamais eu de petite amie.

- Avec toi aucun garçon ne reste plus de deux jours.

- Y'en a un qu'est resté trois !

- La belle affaire…

- Hm hm.

- QUOI ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Barton ?

- 1 : On est venu pour skier. 2 : Vous me cassez les oreilles. 3 : Wufei tu te donnes en spectacle avec un lapin.

- (regard mortel)

- (regard horrifié)

- On y va ?

- Tu me le paiera.

- Nataku, soutiens-moi dans cette épreuve.

* * *

- Ca ne doit pas être facile de faire du snow-board comme ça.

- Hmf. C'est pas ce costume qi va m'arrêter.

- Peut-être mais ça te limite un peu, non ? Tu fais moins de figures que d'habitude.

- Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. C'est parti.

- Hé hé hé.

- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de le taquiner.

- Comment veux-tu que je loupe une occasion pareille ? Ton gage est excellent.

- Pour ton sentiment de supériorité ?

- Pff. Tention il va faire une figure. Pas mal…aïe ! Il est rentré dans quelqu'un, allons y.

* * *

- Excusez-moi, je vous avais…

- C'est pas grave.

- … pas vu.

- Vous voulez une carotte ?

Heero ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était rentré dans… un lapin ! Un lapin brun monté sur snow-blead. Et un autre lapin, blanc avec des skis, était en train de les aider à se relever.

- T'as vu Quatre on n'est pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée.

- Oui. C'est chouette, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens déguisés, bien qu'on soit mardi gras.

- On a quand même croisé un groupe de vaches avec un dalmatien tout à l'heure. Tu crois que les dalmatiens peuvent être des chiens de bergers ?

- Aucune idée.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Duo. Et tu m'as pas dit si tu voulais une carotte.

Duo sortit une carotte du sac qu'il portait en bandoulière et croqua dedans. Trowa et Wufei, qui arrivaient, furent aussi estomaqués que Heero.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour. J'espère que mon ami ne vous a pas fait mal ?

- Non, je vais très bien, merci. De toute manière c'est dur de se faire mal avec ces costumes rembourrés. Vous ne vous êtes pas déguisés ?

- Non, il n'y avait plus de costumes.

- (regard noir du costumé forcé)

- C'est pas de chance. Tiens, et si on skiait ensemble ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- (regard supra-mortel du lapin brun foncé)

- (regard horrifié du chinois à l'idée d'être vu en compagnie de **trois** lapins)

- (regard tout content du lapin brun clair qui grignote sa carotte) Chouette !

- (regard heureux du lapin blanc, caché derrière son masque, qui mate le garçon avec une grande mèche qui leur sourit) Je m'appelle Quatre.

- Trowa.

- …

- (regarde ailleurs)

- Le lapin c'est Heero et le chinois c'est Wufei. Faut pas leur en vouloir ils sont timides.

- (double regard meurtrier)

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- On dirait que t'as trouvé à qui parler en matière de politesse, Quatre. _« Crunch »_ C'est pas tout ça, mais si on allait skier ? Il commence à faire froid.

- Bonne idée.

- Allons-y.

- _Nataku, dis moi que c'est pas vrai._

- _Hn._

- Et sinon, quelqu'un veut une carotte ?

* * *

Les cinq garçons passèrent une excellente journée (enfin de l'avis de la majorité parlante). Heero et Wufei passèrent leur temps à enchainer les figures et à se disputer pour savoir qui était le meilleur, Duo s'amusa comme un fou en croquant ses carottes et les mis plus d'une fois d'accord en effectuant des acrobaties risquées (mais bon il était en snow-blead lui alors ça compte pas), et Quatre et Trowa skièrent tranquillement ensemble en s'amusant du comportement immature de leurs compagnons. Arrivés au moment où les remontées mécaniques fermaient les unes après les autres, le groupe (ou plutôt les deux policés qui avaient pu faire plus ample connaissance) s'interrogea sur les projets de soirées. Duo, ayant vu qu'il y avait une soirée concert dans la salle des fêtes locale, défendit avec ardeur l'idée, se trémoussant sur ses snow-blead comme s'il était déjà sur la piste de danse. Trowa et Quatre se montrèrent plutôt intéressés, les deux autres moins. Mais Trowa avait besoin de quelqu'un pour distraire l'attention de Duo de son ami Quatre. Et Duo semblait avoir quelque peu accroché aux défis des deux asiatiques. À trois ils faisaient la paire (enfin le tiercé) et avec un peu de chance ils se lanceraient un concours stupide (du genre qui séduit le plus de personne) qui les occuperaient toute la soirée. Pendant ce temps-là, lui pourrait s'occuper de Quatre. Bien sûr il restait une chance pour que le physique de Quatre soit vraiment rebutant au point d'étouffer ses sentiments naissants, mais Trowa était décidé à tenter le coup, le petit ange – pardon lapin blanc – à la voix d'or l'avait ensorcelé.

- Au fait, Wufei et Heero, entre vous deux lequel attire le plus de personnes – filles et garçons confondus - dans une soirée ?

- **C'est moi !** s'exclamèrent de concert les deux compères.

Un regard noir échangé plus tard et tout était dans la poche.

- Ce soir tu te retrouveras seul sur la piste.

- C'est plutôt toi qui feras de la figuration au bar.

- Avec ton caractère tu…

- Pas la peine de vous exciter pour si peu les mecs…

Heero et Wufei fixèrent le lapin brun clair sans aménité.

- …c'est moi qui attirerai la foule. Mais comme je suis gentil je vous laisserai un stock de carottes.

Trowa et Quatre pouffèrent alors que Heero et Wufei relevaient la déclaration de guerre.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Impeccable, pensa Trowa. La soirée allait être intéressante. Rendez-vous fut donc pris et chacun regagna sa location pour dîner et se préparer.

* * *

La salle des fêtes un peu plus tard… le groupe n'a pas encore commencé à jouer mais de la musique sort des hauts parleurs et la piste est déjà un peu agitée. La pénombre s'éclaire de temps en temps quand les nouveaux arrivés passent la porte d'entrée. Trois hommes entrent de concert, sûrs d'eux et de leur superbe.

- Vous avez finis de vous pavaner ?

- Erreur, on ne fait que commencer.

- Et tu peux parler Barton. Si c'était juste pour danser tu ne te serais pas mis sur ton 31.

Trowa répondit par un air « je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ». De toute façon pourquoi se fatiguer à répondre à ce genre de phrase ? Mieux valait se trouver une bonne place… au bar… bien en vue… Après tout, il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait Quatre. Pourvu qu'il vienne. Wufei aussi avait été à visage découvert mais il ne tarderait pas à se fondre dans la foule des danseurs. Lui et Heero avait déjà commencé leur compétition. À 5 mètres l'un de l'autre, ils faisaient mine de s'ignorer et dégustaient leur boisson de l'air le plus sexy possible. Trowa ne retint pas le coin de sa bouche de s'incurver. Peu de choses le touchaient en général mais ces deux là le faisaient rire – enfin façon de parler. Trowa se délecta de les voir gagner la piste quasiment au même moment, aucun des deux ne voulant concéder le moindre avantage à l'autre. Comme deux serpents hypnotiseurs ils se mirent à onduler leurs corps, attirant rapidement les regards et les corps. La chasse était ouverte.

* * *

Le groupe avait finalement commencé à jouer, et Trowa s'était désintéressé de la compétition entre ses amis pour observer la technique des musiciens. Le batteur était vraiment bon et il s'amusait à faire tourner ses baguettes entre les notes, voir mêmes à les lancer derrière sa tête pour les rattraper au moment de jouer la note suivante. Du grand spectacle.

- Alors, on est tout seul avec son verre ?

Trowa se retourna avec un sourire vers Quatre… et bugua. Le lapin blanc s'était transformé en petit ange blond qui lui souriait.

- Hn.

Zut. Imiter Heero n'était pas la bonne marche à suivre s'il voulait séduire son petit ange.

- J'observais le spectacle en attendant d'avoir un interlocuteur valable.

- Oh. Alors comment est le spectacle ?

- Le groupe est plutôt bon, il y a du monde, et Heero et Wufei ont à peu près le même nombre de papillons autour de leur lanterne, déclara-t-il après un coup d'œil vers la piste.

Quatre gloussa à cette remarque et Trowa sourit plus franchement.

- Heero ne serait-ce pas l'asiatique typé japonais là-bas, avec un harem masculin ?

- Tout-à-fait. Le défi parlait de qui a le plus de succès en général. Mais comme je le pensais, malgré qu'ils veulent tous les deux gagner ce stupide concours, ils ont rapidement éloigné le sexe qui ne les intéressaient pas.

- Je vois ça. Ils vont se faire massacrer alors.

Trowa haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Duo ne va pas tarder à faire son entrée. Et si il a autant de classe que vous trois, il est aussi bisexuel. Et puis tes deux amis sont du type charismatique froid et inaccessible, tandis que Duo est ouvert, chaud comme le soleil d'été et très facile à aborder tout en restant sélectif.

- Un peu comme toi, non ?

- Oh. Je ne pense pas être à son niveau.

- Eh bien, je verrai quand Duo fera son show. Mais je vois mal qui pourrait t'éclipser. Tu as beau t'habiller de manière non provocante et avoir une attitude non séductrice, tu attires les regards.

- Vraiment ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais le seul à me détailler.

- Pas tout à fait, mais si je suis le seul que tu remarques ça me va.

- Possessif ?

- Peut-être.

- Voilà une réponse peu claire.

- Ta lumière m'éblouit trop pour que mon élocution ne s'en trouble pas.

- Serait-tu un papillon qui brûle ses ailes en une nuit ?

- Je suis le papillon de feu aux ailes éternelles et tu es le feu qui m'alimente.

- Penses-tu pouvoir entretenir ce feu sans que nous nous y brûlions ?

- La chaleur de la lave courant dans nos veines ne saurait brûler nos cœurs.

- Mais la lave peut faire fondre bien des choses.

- Si ton corps fond je m'assurerai que ce soit avec le mien, tout comme ton cœur et ton âme.

- Tu sembles…

- _**Bouh.**_

- Wouah !

- …

- Duo !

- Z'êtes trop polis les mecs. Si c'était moi on se serait déjà roulé un patin, on danserait collés-serrés à se donner la trique et on serait au lit en moins de deux.

- …

- Duo ! Ah là là. Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas une once de romantisme…

- Ben c'est normal pour un mec. Jouer les romantiques c'est bon pour attraper les nanas.

- _**Duo Maxwell. Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis une femmelette ?**_

- Ah, non ! Pas du tout ! Loin de moi cette idée ! Pardon de vous avoir déranger, je vous laisse !

Sur quoi Duo se fondit rapidement dans la foule. Trowa admira le visage furieux de Quatre. C'est qu'il était mignon quand il était en colère.

- Ah cet idiot… Bon où on en était ?

Trowa profita de ce qu'il n'avait pas encore retourné entièrement son visage vers lui pour le surprendre en lui volant un baiser papillon.

- Que…

- Puisque nous avons perdu le fil de notre conversation, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait reprendre à partir du papillon.

Quatre sourit et se pencha vers lui. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent n'était plus papillon, tout en restant tendre.

- On va s'asseoir à une banquette ?

- Bonne idée.

Ils quittèrent le bar et finirent par trouver un coin de banquette déserté momentanément par des danseurs. Quatre s'assit sur les genoux de Trowa et ils oublièrent tout du monde qui les entourait, s'embrassant longuement, se perdant dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Sur la piste, l'ambiance était nettement moins romantique. Si Trowa avait jeté un coup d'œil il aurait admis que ses amis auraient du mal à remporter le concours. Duo se déhanchait avec maestria, diaboliquement sexy dans un ensemble provoquant, pantalon noir moulant, et simple veste décorative couvrant tout juste son dos en laissant une vue imprenable sur son torse. Les trois quarts des danseurs et spectateurs n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui, au détriment du groupe qui jouait – en essayant de rester concentrés sur leur jeu et pas sur la piste. Heero et Wufei avaient perdu une part importante de leurs papillons. Wufei oublia vite ce soupçon de défaite. Après tout il était en compétition avec Yuy pas avec ce démon noir tout juste sorti de sa boîte. Et puis le concours l'intéressait moins depuis que deux des filles qui l'entouraient s'étaient montrées plus entreprenantes. Entre effleurements beaucoup trop appuyés et baisers volés, Wufei se trouvait tout à fait ravi par la perspective d'avoir deux beautés partageuses dans son lit ce soir. Même si celles-ci étaient déguisées en lapin. Mais c'étaient des lapines version aguichantes alors ce n'est pas la même chose. Heero par contre n'avait pas apprécié qu'on lui vole la vedette. Malheureusement, il devait bien avoué que le serpent hypnotiseur était des plus tentants. Récupérer quelques proies semblant difficile vu leurs transes, Heero décida de s'attaquer au chasseur. Passer le mur d'hypnotisés ne fut pas facile mais Heero se rapprochait petit à petit et il finit par accrocher le regard de sa cible. Les deux prédateurs se jaugèrent un instant, avant d'entamer une danse qui ressemblait presque à un combat. Bientôt ils n'eurent plus d'yeux l'un que pour l'autre, se défiant, s'électrisant, tentant de séduire l'autre et de le soumettre. C'était à qui marquerait le plus de point, en arrachant un gémissement à l'autre, en le faisant durcir un peu plus, en l'amenant à quémander plus. Pour finir ça ressemblait plus à une danse érotique – voir pornographique sur les bords – qu'à de la séduction. Heureusement pour les yeux sensibles des mineurs présents, leur patience finit par être à bout et ils s'éclipsèrent d'un commun accord pour continuer à l'abri des regards. Au grand dam de leurs admirateurs. Par contre Wufei n'y fit pas attention, occupé à au bar à faire plus ample connaissances avec ses deux lapines, le temps de se désaltérer un peu. Quatre et Trowa par contre n'avaient pas loupé la fin du spectacle, et leur rire s'entremêla alors qu'ils levaient les yeux au ciel de concert.

- Le costume de lapin est vraiment parfait pour eux. Dommage qu'ils l'aient ôté.

- Ça aurait été beaucoup moins sexy pour danser.

- Sûr, ils devraient faire des costumes de lapin sexy pour homme.

- Et tu le mettrais ?

- Je le voyais plutôt sur toi. Je me réserve le costume de grand méchant loup. À moins que tu préfères un vampire ?

- Hmmmoui, prends mon sang…

- …pour l'amener à un certain endroit ?

- Pervers…

- C'est toi qui me pervertis mon ange, tu es une invitation innocente à la luxure. J'ai du mal à te résister.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

- Une invitation à quitter la salle de danse.

- Dans laquelle nous n'avons pas du tout dansé.

- Ça peut se rattraper. Un slow vient juste de démarrer.

En effet, perdu dans leur univers, ils n'avaient pas vu le groupe quitter la scène, et c'est maintenant un DJ qui animait la soirée. S'enlaçant tendrement, ils se câlinèrent tendrement au fil de la musique, avant d'abandonner définitivement la piste à la première note de rock. Ils sortirent de la salle, enfilant les blousons de ski - pas sexy pour un sou mais c'était mieux que de prendre froid.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Dans mon appart. Duo est tellement bruyant que, par respect pour mes chastes oreilles, il va toujours chez ses amants.

- Je risque d'avoir des plaintes pour tapage nocturne de la part des voisins en revenant demain alors.

- Vous avez pris quelque chose en commun ?

- On a loué un petit studio. Dans un grand complexe qui accueille une population très variée.

- Aïe. Pourvu que vous ayez des jeunes pour voisins et pas des familles avec bambins.

- Aucune idée. On le saura peut-être demain. Si en plus Wufei y retourne aussi avec ses conquêtes.

- Tu penses qu'il va se faire les deux ?

- Le connaissant, sans problèmes. D'ailleurs de nous trois c'est le seul qui a un fort penchant polygame.

- À ce point ?

- Yep. Personnellement je préfère me consacrer à mon grand amour.

- Oh. Et qui donc est-il ?

- Une espèce de petit ange à la bouille insolente qui devrait arrêter de m'exciter sinon je vais le prendre dans la neige.

- Oh non, c'est trop froid la neige.

- Vu la chaleur que je répandrai dans tes veines, tu ne t'en apercevrai pas.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi.

- Attends qu'on arrive et tu verras.

Heureusement pour les hormones de Trowa – malmenées par un Quatre joueur – ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, et il put entamer les réjouissances avec un plaquage en règle contre la porte, avant l'émigration vers le lit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là Wufei et ses compagnes, Hilde et Sally, ayant fait les présentations règlementaires et posé leur projet de soirée, s'étaient désintéressés de la danse – enfin de cette danse-là – et avaient décidé de passer à la suite. C'est donc peu après son ami Trowa que Wufei quitta la salle pour le chalet de Sally – médecin économe et indépendante, elle louait toujours un petit chalet autonome. Avec un grand lit. La nuit de mardi gras se terminait donc d'une manière très satisfaisante pour tous nos amis.

Le lendemain matin ne les vit pas sur les pistes de ski. S'étant tous donné rendez-vous au restaurant pour midi – même s'il était déjà 14h30 – ils firent plus ample connaissance. Trowa et Quatre officialisèrent leur couple, Heero et Duo parlèrent de plan-cul suivi pour essayer toutes les positions du kama-sutra, Wufei, Hilde et Sally n'écartèrent pas la possibilité de se revoir de temps en temps. La conversation fut des plus agréables, jusqu'à ce que le concours remonte à la surface.

- C'est moi qui gagne sur la fin vu que j'ai deux conquêtes.

- C'était celui qui attirait le plus de gens sur toute la soirée, c'est moi qui gagne.

- Dans tes rêves Yuy, j'en avais autant voir plus que toi.

- Sauf que c'est moi qui gagne le concours. Une fois en piste, j'avais toute la salle pour moi. Sauf nos deux tourtereaux, Hilde et Sally bien sûr.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu n'étais pas à notre goût bien sûr.

- C'est sûr, c'est juste qu'on a préféré le menu chinois.

- Mais avec sa tenue c'était de la triche.

- Si t'avais fait un strip-tease je suis sûr que tu aurais pu m'en piquer une petite moitié, babe.

- Et me faire arrêter pour exhibitionnisme ?!

- Je parlais juste du haut baby.

- Bon, Duo gagne le concours haut la main donc.

- Hn.

- Pff.

- Et je gagne quoi ? Un Heero soumis ?

- Dans tes rêves. Je veux bien te laisser la maîtrise de la piste vu que tu danses plutôt bien, mais au lit c'est moi l'actif.

- Bouh, c'est méchant. Ça réduit les possibilités. Pis j'ai gagné alors j'ai droit à un prix, na !

- Je te filerai une carotte alors.

- Une seule carotte c'est pas assez pour un lapin comme moi. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'on remet nos costumes aujourd'hui ?

- Personnellement je passe, ça fait trop d'épaisseur pour les câlins. Mais je laisse mon costume à qui veut.

- T'es trop chou Quatrounet, vous skierez quand même ou on devra attendre ½ heure en bas de chaque piste, que vous ayez fini de vous câliner ?

- Ça va, on va pas non plus jouer aux statues de glace, au prix où sont les remontées mécaniques et le matériel.

- Sure. Et vous.

- Je préfère les costumes traditionnels.

- Y'a pas de déguisement sexy et chauds.

- Ouais, déjà que c'est galère pour trouver des blousons de ski féminins.

- Y'a qu'Heero qui m'accompagne alors.

- Va lapiner tout seul, mardi gras c'est fini.

- Méchant. Si c'est comme ça je garderai ma carotte pour moi tout seul.

- On verra ça ce soir, petit lapin.

- Comment ça petit !

- J'ai un centimètre de plus que toi.

- En tête ou…

- …en bas ?

- Wufei, fait taire tes obsédées de femmes.

- Désolé Yuy, mais je ne peux pas embrasser deux personnes en même temps. Et puis ça m'intéresse aussi. En y repensant on les a jamais comparées.

- Et donc Quatre, je te présente les deux pervers qui me servent de meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance.

- Tu peux parler monsieur « J'aiguise mes techniques pour pouvoir combler l'homme dont je tomberai amoureux ».

- Vraiment ?

- Hmphf.

- Héhéhé.

- Portons un toast au mardi-gras !

- Celui de cette année et celui de l'année prochaine !

- Te fais pas d'illusions Wufei, je me ferais pas piéger l'année prochaine.

- À quoi tu fais allusion Hee-chan ?

- …

- Wah le surnom !

- Ben quoi, c'est pas un suffixe affectueux en japonais ?

- Si si.

- Finalement c'est toi qui t'en sors le plus mal au niveau caractère de sa conquête Yuy.

- OMAE O KOROSU !

- Et ça, ça veut dire quoi ? Pasque j'ai que les bases, hein.

OWARI


End file.
